1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to information security of a mobile terminal. Specifically, to a mobile terminal capable of setting a security level for information uploaded to a Social Network Service (SNS) site, and a security setting method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are also configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of contents, such as videos and television programs.
Efforts have been made to support or enhance various functions of mobile terminals. Such efforts include changes and improvements to the structural components implementing a mobile terminal in addition to software or hardware improvement.
A Social Network Service (SNS) is a community type web-based service for communication and information sharing with others. SNS sites include sites such as Twitter™, Facebook™, and Google+™. An SNS allows a user to share information with other users and allows the user to view information regarding other users. However the user is vulnerable to security risks in that a user's private information may be accessed without the user's permission.